


I'll always be here

by RainbowCloud74



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCloud74/pseuds/RainbowCloud74
Summary: Paris has been quite quiet recently, no akumas. It all seems way too good to be true.... and it might just be.When one night she loses the person she never she would, how does she continue on? What will she do.. it had always been Ladybug and Cat Noir. Now left all alone, heartbroken and feeling quite defenceless against all this pain.How will she defeat the new villains Félix and Lila (villain names to be determined).Plot twists. Friendships. Tears. New villains...(This is set in a time after Miracle Queen, so sadly there will be no Master Fu)*Quick disclaimer I own none of these characters*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 11





	1. I need you, you need me..

It was just a normal night in Paris with Chat Noir and Ladybug hopping from rooftop to rooftop patrolling, helping out fellow Parisians whenever they saw one in need.

Soon enough it had finally reached morning, the sun was about to rise. As the two settled atop their favorite building that captured the sunrise in the most magnificent way either had ever seen. 

"You know these kinds of moments might just have to be some of my favorites, just looking out at Paris with my partner by my side" said Chat, eyes looking at Ladybug with a smile upon his face. Smiling back she replies, "Me too chat. Me too" as she leaned her head upon his shoulder, both sitting in a comfortable silence.

Ever since he had stopped trying to flirt with her and gain her attention. She got to learn more about this other side of him she hadn't fully gotten to know yet, she'd seen bits and pieces, but now she has gotten to fully know it. Not that she didn't admire is charming and puny side, it was just nice to see another side as well. Her thoughts continued to trail on with thoughts of all the moments throughout this past year where he has been there for her playing through her mind. Realizing there was no way she could do any of this without him. They were Ladybug and Chat noir, if ever she where to lose him … 

Before she could finish that thought she felt him tap on her arm, as she looked up at him realizing he must have been trying to speak to her. “What are you thinking about Bugaboo? You spaced out for a while?”, his green eyes filled with wonder. “Oh um, just thinking about how I’ve loved getting to know you, and you … you know I couldn’t do any of this without you. Right chaton?” she replies smiling fondly up at him.

Taken back a bit by her compliment he feels a small blush forming, “I’m sure you’d do just fine without me... “ he says scratching at the back of his neck nervously. “No. I really couldn’t… plus you know I’d miss you” she replies, looking down at her hands. “You know I’m not going anywhere right bugaboo?”, he says whilst gently tilting her head to look at him. She lets out a small exhale, “I know … I guess I’m just a little scared. It has been so quiet Chat … what if he is planning something really big.. and one of us gets hurt .. what if you get hurt?” tears began to form in her eyes, barely able to look him in the eyes. 

Deciding to get up and walk away so he doesn't see her cry. Footsteps follow her, catching up to her her turns her around and before he can even begin to speak, she breaks down in his arms. Automatically wrapping his arms around her, comforting her. "It's okay. We're okay. I-I'm okay Little bug" he says in an almost whisper. She begins to wipe away her tears. "Thanks chat… y-yea will be okay". "Paw-sitive your okay?" He says with a small grin, trying to cheer her up with his never ending cat puns. 

Which seems to have worked as she gently nudges at his arm, "Silly cat, yes I am purr-fectly fine" letting out a small laugh, not believing she just made a cat pun. "Can't believe you just made a cat put" , he says unknowingly repeating her exact thoughts whilst laughing. They stay in that moment for a while, until Ladybug notices the time. "Oh no ! I have to go my parents will worry, bye Chaton!!" Giving him a hug before heading on towards her house. 

A few days have gone by still no akumas in sight. Both deciding to take a little break from patrolling, taking the night off. 

Marinette lays in bed looking through some of the designs she's been working on recently. Not being pleased with any of them she gently puts them aside and lays down about to call out for Tikki to talk with her. Until she hears a knocking at her window. Chat. She immediately knows. 

He's been coming to visit her recently. She couldn't say she hated the visits, it was nice. They usually sat up on the balcony, talking about the most random subjects. 

A fond smile on her face appears as she remembers the time Chat came to visit with a picnic basket filled with sweets and such. He explained his gesture claiming to believe night picnics where underrated and claimed they needed to have one immediately. Which resulted in one of her favorite night visits. She snaps out of it and sees Chat making funny faces at her from her balcony above her bed, she pulls the mini ladder down and opens it up, allowing chat to come inside. 

"Hi Mari!" He says as he makes his way down the latter, into the chill area of her room. Being quite used to this routine, having visited her multiple times. Marinette chuckles to herself lightly as Chat nearly face plants after missing one of the steps. "Not funny!",he grumbles as he goes to sit on her little sofa. "It was pretty funny” she chuckles, making her way to sit next to him. “Ah ha so funny” he says looking at her lips in a pout. “If I go get us some pastries from the bakery will that cheer you up?” she asks, already making her way downstairs to get some as she hears an excited yes from him. 

She returns shortly and they sit and talk about everything and anything for the next few hours, that is until Chat decides he really wants to watch Tangled. So they make their way back up to her bed seeing as it would be way more comfortable to watch it up there then on her tiny couch. 

Chat lays on his stomach, as Marinette sits with her head against her pillow not wanting to lay down just quite yet after having all those sweets knowing very well her stomach would begin to hurt as it usually did when she did that. Surprised at Chat being seemingly fine, until about 30 minutes into the movie he joins her in the same sitting position claiming he was tired of laying that way. But she knows his stomach must have started to ache as he places his hand on his stomach as if in pain. 

They reach the part of the movie where Eugene goes up the tower to save Repunzel and Marinette hears what seems to be sniffling as she turns to her left and sees chat tearing up, bottom lip quivering. “C-chat are you okay?” she asks him.

He quickly realizes she must have heard him crying and straightens up his posture,”Y-yeah I am totally fine.. It’s just really sad yet so warming to see what people in love would do for each other”, “Chat noir .. are you secretly a sappy little romantic?” Marinette asks kind of shocked, he had done all those flirty acts towards Ladybug but she always just assumed it was just a part of his cat like charm? The question causing him to blush, “I-I yea, I’d do what he did for someone I love in a heartbeat”. 

“That is really sweet Chat, hope someday someone would do the same for me,''she says looking at him admiringly, but looking back at the screen when she said the last part. ‘I’d do that for you…’ he mumbled inaudibly under his breath. “What? Did you say something Chaton?”, "Uh n-no it was nothing… I was just thinking we should uh watch Frozen next?” he asks fluttering his eyes.

"It's 9pm are you sure you won't get in trouble,'' asked Marinette knowing how strict his father could be from what he had told her. "I am paw-sitive he won't mind, as long sad you don't mind that is" he replies. "I don't mind at all, tomorrow is Saturday anyhow so yeah. I don't mind sleeping late" she says with a small yawn. He laughs and lets out a yawn as well, as she goes to play Frozen. 

The last thing Marinette remembers hearing before she falls asleep is hearing Olaf introduce himself to Anna, Kristoff and Sven. Same for chat he doesn't remember exactly what moment he fell asleep but he surely does as he cuddles up to Marinette's big cat pillow. 

Adrien was sleeping peacefully until he began to feel something tug at the hem of his shirt …. Wait shirt ? He opens his eyes to see Plagg right in front of him. His eyes widen at the realization that he must have fallen asleep halfway through watching the movie and de-transformed in his sleep. Panic settles in as he remembers he is currently in Mari’s bed right now, she could randomly wake up at any instant and she can not find out he is chat. 

Suddenly stricken with an idea he quietly makes his way off the bed, which was proven quite easy especially with Mari sleeping facing the other way. Making sure he doesn’t trip down the stairs this time because that would truly be a cat-astrophe. Reaching the bakery he peers around each corner to make sure her parents aren’t up, seeing the coast is clear he makes his way to the fridge and searches for some Camembert to feed Plagg. Finding some near the back of the fridge behind a carton of milk. He cuts up a little piece for Plagg, whilst taking a mental note to bring Marinette some Camembert next time he sees her. 

The minute Plagg finishes up his cheese, he transforms and immediately makes his way back up to Mari’s room.

He gently taps on her shoulder, “Hey princess?” he whispers quietly. Resulting in her to shuffle about mumbling nonsense. So he tries it a second time, this time being successful, “W-what happened?” she asks rubbing her tired eyes. “We uh fell asleep half through the movie I guess” he replies scratching at the nape of his neck. Marinette looks over at her clock and notices it is already 2:30am, eyes widening as she looks back at chat, “o-oh! I’m so sorry guess I was way more tired then I realized”, “It’s alright, I also fell asleep.. I um also kinda owe you some Camembert” he says.

“Why?” she asks confused, “Well I uh kinda de-transformed in my sleep…” he answers. “One accidental turn and I would have found out your identity! We have to be really careful I don’t want to put you in danger” she says, the last part voice full of worry. He puts his hand on her shoulder, “How would you be putting me in danger if you knew my identity?” he asks. “If ever I got akumatized, I would remember your identity… and I - I would never be able to forgive myself if I hurt you chat … even if it was due to the akuma”. “Awe you really care about me huh?”, “Hush it chaton”, she remembers the time and adds on. “Maybe you should head home now yea?”. 

Chat yawns in agreement, as he pulls down the ladder from above and makes his way out. “See you tomorrow chat,” says Mari. “Now now don’t spoil my plans to come see you again” he laughs, as he leaps from building to building heading to wherever he lives. 

It's been weeks of surprise little visits and patrol nights and there were still no signs of any akuma’s, all had been well and calm in Paris, Cat noir and Ladybug continuing to do their nightly patrols as usual. Little did they know one night might turn everything upside down. 


	2. Happier now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft moments.
> 
> Reversal of their first time meeting, 
> 
> I am really bad at writing these things so uh? Hope you enjoy! Lemme know what you think maybe?   
> Thank you so much to anyone reading it.
> 
> (Planned on putting the picnic in this chapter but I'll post it in the next one)

Awaken by her alarm clock Marinette quickly gets off her bed and runs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get prepared for school. “Mari could you come down quickly and help us for a minute? We need to get this display looking nice before we open the bakery”, asked Sabine as she pokes her head out from the little door leading up to Mari’s room. “Yeah of course I will be down soon” replied Marinette, quickly rushing to finish up. “Thank you” says Sabine as she returns downstairs. 

Marinette finally finishes up and makes her way to the bakery, helping her mom set up the display. Her dad had been out doing a few errands, so mornings like this she would always help out her mom. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Adrien’s morning on the other hand wasn’t running as smoothly, his father had woken him up a few minutes ago to tell him that he wouldn’t be attending school today because he had a photoshoot he urgently had to attend according to his father.

Which Adrien knew never actually meant it was urgent, it was just his father’s excuse to try and hide the simple fact that he cared more about this whole modeling thing then his sons education.

It had been such a battle to get Gabriel to even let him attend school, his father declining each time. 

Thankfully Adrien never gave up, he didn’t want to continue living the life he had been which was basically almost complete solitude technically … his father never spoke to him other than to tell him about his modeling schedule. He was isolated from the world, rarely ever being aloud to leave the house with his insane schedule. Most times he did get to leave the house was for modeling photoshoots or events he had to attend, and the times he was aloud to leave it was never alone. 

He had to have Gorilla with him at every step, which made it hard for him to ever even attempt to make friends. The only one he had ever made being Chloe, and as much as he loved her she could be a bit ...mean to others to say the least. But under all that she wasn’t as awful as everyone thought. 

He has become much happier recently ever since he started attending Collège Françoise Dupont, he had made such amazing friends like Nino, Alya and Marinette.

A small blush appearing on his face as he thought of her, remembering a moment he would cherish always. 

It had happened after the beginning of the day started off a bit rocky, he was about to sit on his seat assigned by the teacher the day before. When he noticed the girl he had previously learnt called Marinette was there, she was at his chair bent seeming to for him at the time like she was putting something there. 

When he went and got a closer look he got so upset as he noticed a piece of gum on his chair, “W-why would you do that??” he asked. "I-I it isn't what it looks like I promise I -" she had tried to explain, but he had just scooted onto his seat avoiding the piece of gum and avoided her the rest of the class. 

School had ended for the day, and the weather gods had decided to add on rain to his already gloomy day and with his luck he had of course forgotten his umbrella and his bodyguard Gorilla was off on some important family things for the day so he had no ride home. 

He was about to step foot out into the pouring weather when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning his head to notice there stood Marinette umbrella in hand.

"Do you not have an umbrella Adrien, you'll catch a cold?" She asked looking concerned. 

"No.. but I'll be uh fine.. the walk won-" before he had even gotten to finish his sentence she added with a face of shock , "There is no way you are walking in this dreadful weather without an umbrella! L-let me uh walk you home? We can both share my umbrella".

"Thank you, that's really kind of you," he said as they began their walk to Adrian's house. 

They had been a few minutes away now, the walk had been very quiet. Until Marinette suddenly stopped, causing Adrien to get a bit of rain on him. Having taken a step too far no longer being covered by the umbrella. 

"I uh -" stuttered Marinette, clearly in deep thought. Wanting to say something she had clearly been thinking about the whole walk. 

"I'm really sorry about earlier .. it really wasn't me who put it there .. when I got to class I noticed it there and wanted to get rid of it in case you didn't notice and sat on it and … yeah" she said as fidgeted with the handle of the umbrella looking down at the puddle of water under her feet. 

He had lifted her chin with his hand as he looked at her and said "It's alright, Nino had explained it all to me after class.. I'm sorry Marinette, about how I reacted .. I had just um ... I liked you the first time we met and got upset at the thought of you being the opposite of who I thought you were".

"Who did you think I was ?" She questioned. "Someone kind" he says smiling. "And I stand by that thought now. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met.."

The compliment causing Marinette's cheeks to turn a rosey red, "Well, we should um continue our way to your house before either of us catch a cold". 

Adrien went to grab hold of the umbrella once again, but accidentally brushed hands with Marinette's resulting in the two to blush. 

Finally once they reached his house, Adrien refused to let her make the walk all the way back to her house, suggesting she could stay until his bodyguard was back so he could give her a ride home. 

Accepting the offer, they stayed in the living room just talking and getting to know each other a little more. Sadly Gorilla had arrived early and Marinette was on her way home. 

Adrien went to his room and dramatically fell to his bed with a smile.

"Well someone sure is happy, barely started school and you already have a crush,'' said Plagg as he made his way out of Adrian's backpack and floated aside him.

"I-I do not! Mari is just a friend" he replied. "Whatever you say kid" said Plagg. 

Adrien smiled fondly at the memory, little did he know back then how much Marinette would mean to him .. and how he may see her in a different way now. 

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and reality came crumbling in .. he had forgotten all about his photo shoot for just a moment.

Nathalie came in letting him know that his father and the car where awaiting him up at the front. 

As she exited his room, he let out a sign. “You alright Adrien?” asked Plagg. “Yeah.. yeah. Just wish I didn’t have to be missing class for this,” he replied.

He took out his phone then, deciding to send Nino a text letting him know he wouldn’t be making it to class today and made his way out to the front of the house to meet up with his father. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette stood at the school entrance waiting for Alya to arrive so they could head up to class together like they usually did almost every morning, unless Marinette was running late which was quite often ever since she had gotten her miraculous. 

“Surprised to see you here early sleepy head” said Alya, as she approached Marinette. “Ha yea I uh woke up early this morning, was helping my mom out with the bakery,” she replied. 

Alya nodded, both of them catching up with each other about how their weekend went as they made there way to class. 

When they entered the class Marinette noticed Nino looking a little bit upset as he sat at his seat looking at his phone. 

“You okay Nino? You look a little upset?” asked Marinette, Alya right beside her both faces matched with concern for the boy.

“Yeah just upset that poor Adrien is stuck doing some photoshoot instead of being at school” his reply, causing Marinette’s heart to sink a little. She knew how much Adrien hated whenever his father did this.

Alya went to her boyfriend's side rubbing at his back, “We should do something nice for Adrien tomorrow when he comes to school .. during our lunch let’s have a like um picnic. Since he couldn’t be here today we can make tomorrow extra nice and catch him on anything he has missed?” said Marinette. 

“That’s a really sweet idea Marinette, I’m in!”, replied Nino.

”Me too!” said Alya as she then whispered something into Nino’s ear that Marinette couldn’t catch but she assumed it was some plan Alya had just thought up. Pulling a face Marinette has come to know much too well, “Whatever little plan you have going on in your head Alya please don’t” replied Marinette. Receiving a shrug from Alya, “No idea what you’re talking about,” said Alya making her way back to her seat. 

Their teacher arrived and the two spent some of the class and their lunch break discussing what the trio would all bring for the picnic tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of modeling Adrien was finally back home. 

Heading to his room he crashed on his couch the minute he was in falling distance, he took out his phone not having been able to look at it since he had sent his text to Nino. 

He had received a few texts throughout the day like one or should he say multiple from Chloe all asking him where he was and that she missed her Adrikins, another from Alya telling him she was wishes he wasn’t stuck at his photoshoot. 

Two messages in particular caught his attention the most, the first being from Nino : ‘Hey dude! We really missed you today at school, sucks that your dad forces you to do those things on a school day. Anyway so Marinette decided tomorrow we should do a picnic at lunch because she felt bad that you missed out on today’ he smiled reading Nino’s message and his heart swelled at the fact that Marinette thought about that for him, he had just missed one day yet she knew he would need some cheering up.

Which transitioned to him opening up his message from Marinette : ’Do you think Adrien prefers sugar cookies or chocolate chip cookies?’ Adrien chuckled realizing she didn’t mean to text him but still hadn’t realized she had made a mistake, so he decided to reply. 

‘Adrien loves chocolate chip cookies, but he must say even though it wasn’t a suggested option he LOVES macarons’ clicking send, it took only a mere minute for him to get a reply back. ‘Oh! Oh hi Adrien, I-I thought I had texted Nino, I didn’t want to interrupt your photoshoot. Guessing I didn’t hopefully ? Oh gosh I am so sorry’. 

‘Mari don’t worry I just got home, have a good day?’ , ‘Yea it was alright, kinda surprised no homework tonight’. A lightbulb went off in his head as he realized this was the perfect timing for one of his surprise visits.

Yes he could simply go as Adrien… but he wasn’t as confident enough to do that. “Plagg claws out”, he said. Making his way towards her house once his transformation was complete. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No this picnic is absolutely not a double date Alya! Me and Adrien aren’t dating” said Marinette whilst she was on the phone with Alya. “It could be if you told him how you felt girl!”. 

“It isn't as easy as you think Alya! I might like him, but what if I ruin the friendship we have. I can’t risk that”, Alya was about to reply when suddenly Marinette heard some tapping at her window, looking and seeing none other than chat grinning at her with his little wave. Resulting in a little chuckle, entirely forgetting she was on the phone with her best friend. 

A very confused Alya asked. “Uh everything alright there Marinette you just randomly laughed?”, “Yeah actually getting quite tired and I have to go get my pyjamas on all that” replied Marinette, lying right through her teeth as she was already currently in her pyjamas. “Alright, bye girl see you tomorrow”, “See you, Goodnight”.

She put her phone aside and went and opened the window for Chat to come in, “Sorry for the wait, I was just on the phone with Alya”, “Not a problem. Hey is it alright if we chill up on your balcony? It’s really nice out tonight?”. 

Replying with a simple nod, she went up the ladder making her way to the balcony, Chat lending her a hand up. 

“So to what do I owe this visit Chat?” asked Marinette,”Nothing, I just wanted to come spend some time with you … if that’s uh.. Okay?” he replied. “Of course that’s okay! I love your visits,” she says which causes a smile to appear on his face.

She goes to lean against the balcony where he is currently leaning against looking out into the night sky, looking very deeply in thought. “Paris can be really beautiful at night can’t it?” he says, looking over at Marinette who blushes lightly as she had been looking at him. ‘Yeah it’s really beautiful at night” she replies looking out at all the beauty Paris really has to offer.

“What is your favorite spot to go to in Paris?” he asks, “It’s never a spot in particular but I love going around and finding the right spot that I feel inspired and work on some designs” she replies. “I would love to see your designs one day, I’m sure there amazing”, “Thank you chat, one day”. 

‘What about you Chat?”, “Oh me? There isn't really a spot that’s my favourite, it’s more so anywhere I am with some friends by my side. Like for example your balcony I could say is one of my favourite spots if you want me to be a bit more specific, the reason being all the great memories shared here with you” he says smiling sweetly at her. 

“T-that’s sweet Chat”, her face has definitely just turned multiple shades of red in that moment, ‘Did I just stutter while talking to chat?’ she wonders to herself. 

“Is someone playing the guitar right now?” says Chat, as he looks around. Marinette is confused at first until she hears the strumming of a guitar in the near distance, both pair of eyes finally landing on this man who’s stood on the corner of a nearby street playing his guitar whilst singing along not loud enough to completely overpower the sound of the guitar. 

Chat had gotten up, excusing himself for a minute, Marinette to distracted as she hums a long to the song that the man is playing, to notice Chat noir frantically searching the flowers on her balcony trying to pick just the right one. 

He taps on her shoulder, red rose in hand. 

She looks from him to the rose, mouth slightly agape as he places the flower neatly in her hair and extents his hand to her, “ Care for a dance princess?”. 

Taking his hand, he brings her close her head resting on his shoulder as they both just slow dance to the music filling the Paris air. 

She feels his chest vibrate as he begins to speak, “See now if you asked me for one of my favourite moments. This, this right here would make the list.”, she lifts her head a little to look at him. Only to find him alrighty looking at her with a hint of something she can’t decipher in his eyes. 

Just as she was about to ask him she hears her phone ring, pulling away from Chat she looks at her phone. ‘Got your food for tomorrow's picnic all ready?’ reads her text from Alya.

“Oh no!”, she says. “What’s wrong?”, “I was supposed to work on making macarons and a couple cookies for a friend tomorrow, and now at this hour I don’t think I’ll be able to finish them”

He notices how upset she was and thought of a solution, “Simple. I’m gonna help you make them”, “Chat it’s really late…and my parents are gonna be so confused if they see you” she says debating the offer. 

“There asleep right? So we can just be extra quiet, if they do see me I’ll explain. Now let’s go get to baking shall we?”, he asks tilting head awaiting her response. “Alright let’s go”. 

Making their way quietly to the bakery, she went straight to the fridge already knowing all the ingredients they’d need. After living in a bakery her whole life, it had become almost second nature knowing what she needed and where it could be found. 

Marinette was on macaron duty, whilst Chat was working on the chocolate chip cookies. 

One minute they were each working on there dessert, both basically being done with their dessert. The next they ended up in a food fight, “Chat stop! I am pretty sure there is a chocolate chip in my hair, “ she looks at him seriously and then breaks into laughter.

They both look utterly ridiculous, Chat has flour all up in his hair and a bit on his face. Marinette has flour in her hair and on her shirt. “Hey Mari, I think you missed a spot?”, “Huh?”, “Right here!”, he says as he boops her nose with flour. 

Sending both into another fit of laughter, baking at a late hour made everything absolutely hilarious to them. 

They had finally finished both, placing them in their respectful places to be kept till morning came.

"Thank you for staying and helping me finish this all up" she said, "Anytime" he smiles. 

She goes and grabs the box she secretly filled up for him, "Here you go, a little token of thanks" she says giving him the box with a couple cookies and macarons. 

"Thank you!" He says hugging her, "Bye Marinette" as he leaps from building to building. 

Marinette gets ready for bed and immediately flops onto her bed. 

"Hey Marinette! Have a fun day?" Ask Tikki, coming out of the little hiding area she had found and hid in whenever Chat came around. 

"Yeah it was a good day… Tikki can I ask you something?", "Is this about Chat?" Tikki questions. "Why would I be asking about Chat?". 

"You just seemed really close today is all.. I saw the look you gave each other when you where up on the balcony dancing" says Tikki. "Wait how did you see us … Tilki where you spying??", "Of course not!...maybe a little". 

Marinette grabs a pillow and holds it tight to her chest, "Tikki!", "I'm sorry but I wanted to keep an eye and make sure you were okay. Now what was it you wanted to ask me?". Given by Marinette silent reply that the question had been Chat Noir centered, but she was not about to admit that. 

"W-why do I all of a sudden stutter around him? I've never done that before .. what's wrong with me Tikki?" She asks, covering her face with the pillow. 

"I think you're starting to realize that chat has more to him than just puns?... and maybe you are starting to have a little crush?" Tikki replies. 

Marinette sits up immediately, “Me having a crush on Chat ?? I could never! I love Adrien…..”, “I see the way you look at him Mari, somethings different between you two” replies Tikki. 

“N-nothings changed Tikki, I have a busy day tomorrow I need to go sleep. Goodnight Tikki” , said Marinette, making herself comfy in bed and falling asleep. 

“Oh Marinette…. If only you knew” whispers Tikki to herself as she goes to sleep on the pillow above Marinette’s head. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a nice slumber morning time had come about, a half asleep Marinette made her way off her bed to go get ready for school. 

Deciding on taking a nice morning shower, followed by assembling her outfit of the day. She then made her way downstairs and got out some cereal and milk pouring them both into a bowl. 

“Hey Marinette, did you have fun baking with Chat last night?” questions Sabine as she calmly sips her tea on the seat across her daughter. Marinette nearly spits out her milk, “W-what? Pffff Chat wasn’t here…”, “Honey I came downstairs to get some milk to drink, but I went back to room because I didn’t want to ruin the moment”.

“M-moment? … what do you mean the moment?”, asks Marinette. “You where both having a food fight, and you guys shared these looks. Also you where both laughing and just seeming to be so happy, so I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Oh… uh yeah he threw some flour at me so I threw it back and then began the food fight…. But uh he was giving me looks?”, “Yes, the kind of look you give when you like someone” replies her mom smiling a bit as she took another sip of her drink. 

The rest of breakfast remained silent, as Marinette sat in thought eating her cereal. Her mom was half asleep, she must have misread the moment. They were just two friends. That’s all. Plus she had her heart set on another blonde haired boy. 

At that she remembered to quickly go take the macaron's and cookies he had helped her make, leaving the house and getting excited and anxious for the picnic set for lunch.


End file.
